The present invention relates to a shop stand which is universal in application.
Shop stands which are presently commercially available are usually designed for specific situations, particularly when the intended function is to support heavy machinery, for example, the various parts of a large agricultural tractor. Such shop stands thus have the disadvantages, first, that they are not universal in application as they are usually designed only for a specific type of tractor or implement, and second, that when they are not in use they require a large amount of storage space. It is not unusual to find a complete working bay being occupied by a shop stand not in use.
Two of the principal objects of the shop stand of the present invention are that it be universal in application, and that it be easily broken down for storage in a number of separate elements or parts.
The stand of the present invention includes a base comprising a pair of parallel side beams or rails. A pair of adjustable clamp fasteners are mounted to each of the rails. The clamp fasteners carry support wheels, and they may be adjusted along the beams, depending upon the application.
Each pair of fasteners carries a box frame between the rails and the support wheels are located outside the rails. Preferably, the support wheels are in the form of wheel jacks, so that they may be adjusted in height by turning a threaded shaft. Each box frame telescopically receives an adjustable vertical extension which may be raised by a hydraulic ram. The clamps on the box frames are mounted off vertical center so that they may be reversed to fix the box frame in a high or a low position. This provides greater vertical adjustment range. The box frame and extension are each provided with a series of vertically spaced holes for receiving a pin to lock the extension in an adjusted vertical position. Other elements, such as cross frames or subsidiary hydraulic rams may be similarly mounted to the base beams by similar clamp fasteners. Thus, the present invention provides a jack stand which is universally adjustable in length and height over continuous ranges, with the height adjustment at each end being independent of the other.
Further, the construction provides a knockdown stand in that the end frames may be removed from the rails of the base by unlatching the clamp fasteners. Further, the extensions may be telescoped fully within the box frames for minimum storage, and the wheel jacks may be removed. The side beams of the base may thus be stored side by side for minimum storage space. In one embodiment, the clamp fasteners are formed from two angle sections with interlaced hinge elements on opposite corners for quick assembly and breakdown using angle lock pins. In another embodiment, the clamp fasteners are in the form of sleeves with threaded bolts which clamp to the rails when tightened.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.